Otro día sin ti
by nekozay-chan
Summary: - Tal vez así es mejor. – Dijo Neji suavemente, por lo que lo miré confundido. - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunté un tanto mosqueado por su comentario. ¿Estaba diciendo acaso que era mejor que Sakura y yo nos quedáramos así? - Quiero decir… que los sentimientos se expresan mejor cuando te obligas a decirlos sin un discurso escrito. – Lo miré aún más confundido.


Vaya, hace años que no publico nada aquí. Bien, ahora vengo con un ItaSaku. Me gusta mucho esta pareja así que quise darles una oportunidad. Espero les guste.

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y blablabla.

_Otro día sin ti - Recuerdo_

Otro día sin ti - Narración en presente

* * *

**Otro día sin ti**

El sol se colaba por entre las cortinas que se mantenían entrecerradas, justo como las había dejado la noche anterior. El tiempo seguía pasando y éstas no se abrían, no había ninguna chica gritona saltando sobre mí para obligarme a "mover el culo de la cama", no olía a café como cada mañana de domingo de los últimos dos años. Con este ya iban cuatro domingos iguales.

Decidí ponerme en pie cuando la alarma volvió a sonar insistente por sexta vez. Había ganado esa estúpida costumbre de posponer la alarma un poco más cada vez que sonaba, esperando poder despertar de la amarga pesadilla rutinaria en que se había convertido mi vida desde que ella se había marchado. Me encaminé hacia el baño para asearme un poco. Pasé de largo el espejo, no necesitaba recordar el horrendo aspecto que tenía desde hacía ya un mes.

Todo se había volteado de cabeza. Lo que antes me parecía importante había pasado a ser basura, en la oficina Sasuke junto con Kakashi y Naruto habían tenido que hacerse cargo. Ya ni siquiera tenía idea de en qué día vivía.

Pero yo era un cabeza dura. Un idiota, orgulloso y frío. Debí haber corrido tras ella. Debí haberla perseguido, suplicado su perdón. Pero antes de eso debí haberla hecho lo más importante. ¿Cuándo fue que mi trabajo la había dejado en segundo plano? ¿Cómo había sucedido todo? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de su tristeza?

Ya hacía meses que ella se veía marchita. Era una flor marchita. Y yo no lo había notado sino hasta el día en que todo explotó.

_- Itachi, la cena está lista. – Me llamó con su hermoso tono inocente desde la puerta de mi estudio. Casi podría apostar que una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro._

_- Aún no tengo hambre. Iré más tarde. – Respondí tras el escritorio sin despegar la mirada del contrato que discutiría con los comerciantes de Alemania la mañana siguiente. _

_- Vamos amor, he preparado tu favorito, se enfriará. – Insistió acercándose al escritorio. Al llegar frente a mí me quitó el contrato de las manos, consiguiendo que la viera. Llevaba un vestido corto blanco, sin mangas y que le quedaba justo a la medida, dando una perfecta visión de cada una de sus curvas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y ya le llegaba a media espalda, totalmente diferente a cuando la conocí en la universidad. Sus ojos jade dieron una rápida mirada al contrato. – Además, ya has leído este mismo contrato unas siete veces._

_- Sakura, estoy ocupado. Este contrato – Se lo arrebaté de las manos sin ninguna delicadeza. – es de vital importancia para la empresa. Así que si me permites, te agradecería que te retiraras. – Le señalé la puerta._

_- Itachi, hace meses que no cenamos juntos. ¿No puedes hacerlo al menos esta noche? –Dijo ya en tono de súplica. – Quiero contarte algo, y qué mejor día que hoy ¿no?_

_- Dejémoslo para otro día. Hoy no puedo. – Respondí seco. Mi cabeza estaba totalmente cerrada en el contrato. Escuché algo que me pareció un resoplido y no supe reaccionar a lo que siguió._

_- ¡¿Qué día Itachi?! – Gritó desesperada y arrancándome el contrato nuevamente de las manos, solo que esta vez lo arrojó a alguna esquina de la habitación. -¡¿Qué día?! ¡No soy un puto cliente de tu preciosa compañía como para tener que hacer una cita para poder cenar con MI ESPOSO! – Las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. Jamás la había visto de esa manera, pero ahora le prestaba más atención que minutos atrás. Iba perfectamente maquillada, pero sus ojeras seguían visibles. Se le veía más delgada que hacía un tiempo, sus ojos no brillaban. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

_- Sakura… – La llamé rodeando el escritorio en un intento de sostenerla en mis brazos, como siempre hacía cuando se asustaba o algo la lastimaba. Solo que ahora era yo la causa de su tristeza._

_- ¡Sakura nada! – Gritó soltando un sollozo ahogado y dando un paso atrás, impidiéndome tocarla. – ¡Estoy harta Itachi! ¿Tienes idea al menos de qué día es hoy? – Preguntó con una mano en la cintura mientras con la otra trataba de contener el llanto, sin mucho éxito. Procesé su pregunta. ¿Qué día es hoy? – Hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas Itachi. – Dijo al no recibir respuesta de mi parte. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, confundido. - ¡Claro! No se cómo fui tan ingenua de pensar que lo recordarías. – Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, dejando dos líneas negras en sus mejillas a causa del maquillaje. - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya no me importa! Simplemente… aléjate de mí. No quiero verte. – Finalizó y salió del estudio aun llorando. _

_Me llevé las manos al rostro y ahogué un grito de desesperación. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ella era lo único que le daba luz a mi vida. Ella era la única que me conocía en todos los aspectos, su amor era la batería que me mantenía viviendo al día. Siempre era ella quién, con algún detalle, hacía que cada día fuera diferente. Como ella no había nadie… y yo la había hecho llorar._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en esa posición, pero cuando desperté del letargo en el que me había perdido salí del estudio directo a la cocina. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado. Me encaminé hacia el comedor y la culpa me invadió. La mesa estaba pulcramente servida. Los platillos se veían incluso mejor que en los más finos restaurantes a los que habíamos ido antes. A los cuales hacía meses que no íbamos juntos, solos, ella y yo. Una botella de champagne se encontraba en la mesa esperando ser descorchada y toda la habitación era únicamente iluminada por velas, con un suave olor a vainilla. A un lado de uno de los platos se encontraba una cajita negra, atada con un listón plateado. Escuché un golpe seco proveniente de nuestra habitación así que me encaminé hacia allí despacio. No quería alterar más a Sakura. Sin embargo mi ser no estaba preparado para lo que mis ojos vieron al llegar ahí._

_Sakura levantaba con esfuerzo una de las dos maletas que, al parecer, había preparado en el tiempo que yo estuve perdido en mi mundo. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Ya se había removido todo el rímel pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos como dos cascadas, y su cabello lo había recogido en una coleta. Levantó la cabeza al percatarse de mi presencia en la entrada de la habitación. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por un momento nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo observándonos mutuamente. Lo único que pude ver fue decepción y tristeza en sus ojos. Fue ella quien finalmente rompió el contacto visual, apurándose nuevamente a tomar las maletas y arrastrarlas hasta la puerta… hacia mí._

_- Hazte a un lado Itachi. – Pidió bajito, con tono cansado._

_- Sakura… no hay por qué hacer esto…_

_- Si, si hay por qué hacerlo Itachi. Acéptalo, ¿recuerdas acaso cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste una noche conmigo? Y no estoy hablando de sexo, me refiero a una noche especial, como las que solíamos tener antes de casarnos. Dime, ¿lo recuerdas? – Me quede callado. – Pues yo no. Desde hace meses que no puedo visitarte en la compañía porque siempre estás en junta. No te puedo contactar por teléfono por la misma razón, y porque cuando no estás en junta no sueltas el teléfono para hablar con tus socios. Se acabaron las llamadas que solías hacerme incluso tú a mí. No más detalles, los últimos dos meses has trabajado hasta los domingos y cuando llegas a casa lo único que quieres hacer es dormir, encerrarte en el estudio o cogerme como si fuera tu puta personal. Ya no hacemos el amor como solíamos hacerlo… – Su voz fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un susurro. – Me he esforzado Itachi. Juro por Kami que lo he hecho… pero se acabó. Me harté de pretender que no necesito que me demuestres que me amas para ser feliz contigo. Te amo Itachi… Te amo… pero ya no puedo soportar más… no podremos… por favor… solo deja que me marche. – Lo único que se escuchaba ahora eran sollozos ahogados. Su cabeza estaba gacha. _

_No podía seguir mirándola así. Me moví del umbral de la puerta, dejando el espacio suficiente para que ella pasara junto con las dos maletas que arrastraba. Escuché sus pasos en dirección a la salida y al final, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me acerqué al ventanal que daba a la entrada del edificio y la vi salir. Abordó un taxi, no sin antes mirar por última vez en mi dirección, y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad._

_Me quedé solo… El silencio invadió el departamento… Y lo odié…_

_Tiré cada cosa que encontré en mi camino. Los muebles, los adornos, las fotografías. Golpeé las paredes repetidas veces, haciendo hoyos en algunas, hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Llegué al comedor, que aún seguía arreglado como Sakura lo había dejado. Tomé todas las velas y las deposité en la basura, regresé y pretendí quitar el mantel blanco que cubría la pequeña mesa para dos, sin quitar ninguno de los objetos sobre éste, incluyendo la comida, hasta que reparé nuevamente en esa cajita negra que se encontraba junto a uno de los platos. Me senté en el puesto frente a ella y la tomé con cuidado. Delicadamente quité el listón y abrí la cajita. Dentro de ella estaba un brazalete grueso, de oro, que tenía mi nombre escrito con piedras incrustadas. Por dentro tenía grabado en cursiva "Por siempre… I+S". _

_Y no pude resistir más…_

_Y lloré cómo nunca lo había hecho jamás…_

El día se me había pasado lento, como casi todos los días desde que Sakura ya no estaba. Salí del departamento temprano y pasé la mañana y buena parte de la tarde en el corporativo. Tenía que ponerme un poco al día con los movimientos recientes y me mantenía distraído de los recuerdos.

A las cinco de la tarde, Ten-ten entró por la puerta avisándome que debía alistarme para el evento de caridad anual en el que la compañía participaba. Como presidente de Uchiha's Corp. no podía darme el lujo de faltar al evento más importante del año, pese a que no me encontraba de ánimos para ningún evento.

- Señor Uchiha ¿quiere que mande a Shikamaru a recoger a la señorita Sakura? – Preguntó Ten-ten como era de esperarse. Nadie más que Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi sabían lo que había sucedido con Sakura. Sentí que me apretó el pecho.

- No Ten-ten, está bien. – Respondí seco. – Puedes retirarte.

- Con permiso. – Dijo y salió de mi oficina.

Yo salí prácticamente detrás de ella en dirección a mi auto. Hice una parada rápida en el departamento solo para darme una ducha rápida. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta baja como siempre, y me puse un traje formal. El camino al hotel en el que se festejaría el evento fue rápido. En la entrada el ballet parking se llevó mi auto y los flashes de las cámaras que captaban el evento se posaron en mí.

Las preguntas de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, todos hablaban tan rápido que comencé a pasarlos de largo. La mayoría de ellas eran referentes a los últimos movimientos administrativos y los cambios para el nuevo producto que lanzaríamos a finales de este año, sin embargo alcancé a escuchar a un reportero en particular.

- ¡Señor Uchiha! ¡¿Por qué su esposa se presentó del brazo del señor Hyuuga en el evento en lugar de llegar con usted?! – El mundo se paralizó en cuanto escuché eso. ¿Sakura estaba aquí? Me detuve en seco y creo que mi expresión fue notoria pues los reporteros guardaron silencio. Recobré la compostura, poniendo mi cara fría y pensé en una excusa rápida. Ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Neji estuviera de visita, pero no iba a dar a conocer mis problemas con Sakura al mundo.

- Mi esposa vino acompañando a mi socio Neji porque yo, como podrán ver, no podría llegar a la hora pactada al evento. – Respondí con una expresión calmada. – Fue una suerte que Neji viniera también porque mi esposa ama ver el evento de caridad desde su inicio. Ahora, si me permiten.

Caminé apresuradamente lo que quedaba de las escaleras hacia la entrada y entregué mi invitación al encargado. Rápidamente me mezclé entre la multitud de gente que había sido invitada. Cada año parecía que eran más y más los que asistían. Busque entre el tumulto algún rostro familiar, sin éxito.

- ¡Itachi-kun! – Escuché una voz chillona llamarme. Es increíble como una voz que siempre he odiado me sonaba como un canto angelical en aquel momento.

- ¡Ino! – Respondí girando en la dirección que la había escuchado. Venía de la mano de Hinata, la prima de Neji. Ambas lucían vestidos de noche que a primera vista se notaban caros. Ino uno blanco y Hinata uno azul marino. – Hinata-san, que gusto encontrarlas aquí.

- Más bien ser encontrado. Pensamos que no vendrías, nos sorprendió mucho ver a Sakura llegar del brazo de Neji-san. – Bien, al parecer ellas tampoco estaban enteradas del asunto entre Sakura y yo. Ino tomó una copa de champagne de un camarero que pasaba y me la entregó.

- Si, es una larga historia. Hablando de ella, ¿saben en dónde está? – Pregunté disimulando un poco para evitar el tema.

- Hace un momento estaba cenando con Neji nii-san en la mesa de por allá. Si gustas puedes acercarte, Neji nii-san seguro se alegrará mucho de verte. – Me respondió Hinata señalando una mesa al otro lado del salón.

Les agradecí a ambas y me encaminé a la mesa indicada. Los nervios me comían entero. Las manos me sudaban tanto que temí que la copa, que sostenía en una de ellas, resbalara a causa de eso. Al despejarse un poco el camino pude ver en una mesa a Neji conversando amenamente con la doctora Tsunade. Busque con la mirada a Sakura alrededor pero no logré encontrarla por ningún lugar, así que decidí acercarme a ellos.

En cuanto se percataron de mi presencia ambos me miraron. Tsunade cambió su expresión por una de molestia y Neji se mantuvo serio como siempre. Bien, ellos dos estaban enterados. Tsunade había sido por algún tiempo la directora del área de medicina de la universidad en la que estudiábamos Sakura y yo. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Sakura que crearon un cariño madre-hija, el cual habían conservado hasta la fecha. Neji fue mi compañero en el área de administración, estuvimos juntos desde la preparatoria así que nuestra amistad también era vieja. Nos comprendíamos el uno al otro perfectamente. Y por supuesto, el conoció a Sakura desde que ella y yo nos hicimos amigos.

- Buenas noches, perdonen la interrupción. – Saludé una vez estuve a una distancia prudente para hablar.

- ¿Qué pretendes Itachi? Sakura ya ha llorado lo suficiente, no tienes por qué arruinarle también esta noche. – Me retó Tsunade con notable enojo.

- De ninguna manera es mi intención Tsunade-Sempai. Pero si la busco, quiero arreglar las cosas. – Le respondí sin exaltarme. Ella tenía razón para estar molesta conmigo, había hecho sufrir a Sakura. - ¿Saben en dónde está?

- Fue al tocador un momento, volverá enseguida. – Fue Neji quien me respondió esta vez. – Que gusto verte de nuevo Itachi, lamento que sea en esta situación. Perdona por no haberte avisado, Sakura me pidió que…

- No te preocupes Neji, lo comprendo perfectamente. – Traté de poner una sonrisa que salió más como una mueca. – No sabía que habías vuelto de Irlanda.

- Fue recién, no tuve tiempo de dar aviso, y tampoco me quedaré por mucho. – Explicó corto como siempre. – Creo que debemos hablar. Tsunade-Sempai, ¿te molesta si voy un momento con Itachi? – Pidió cortés Neji.

- Adelante. – Dijo Tsunade fría.

- Tsunade-Sempai… _– _La llamé ahora yo. – ¿Serías tan amable de no avisarle a Sakura que estoy aquí? Llevo semanas buscándola, no puedo permitir que se vaya sin hablar primero. – Pedí con la esperanza de que tuviera piedad de mí. Resopló.

- Que quede claro Uchiha… lo haré porque no quiero que Sakura se ponga mal ahora. No lo hago por ti. – Dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Gracias. – Dije igualmente y me giré con Neji. – Vamos.

Nos acercamos a la barra en donde dejé mi copa de champagne. No había bebido ni un sorbo y ya se había calentado. Pedí un whisky en las rocas y Neji otro igual. Nos sirvieron lo que pedimos y ambos bebimos en silencio un momento.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – Preguntó finalmente Neji mientras observábamos como las parejas bailaban al compás de la música.

- Hmp… soy un desastre. – Respondí con gracia. – No sé cómo dejé que todo se me saliera de las manos. Fui un idiota. – Di otro sorbo a mi bebida.

- Nunca has dejado de serlo. – Dijo y soltó una pequeña risa, que yo acompañé. – Está muy dañada. Llegué hace dos días y ella estaba de visita en casa, con Hinata. Todo parecía normal hasta que la saludé. La conozco casi tan bien como a ti, aunque he de decir que es buena actriz. Logró engañar a Hinata y a Ino.

- ¿Por qué no les ha mencionado nada? – Pregunté curioso.

- No me dijo la razón exacta, pero pienso que es porque conoce a Ino, es tan agresiva que hubiera hecho un escándalo, y Hinata no es muy buena guardando secretos, por lo que le hubiera dicho a Ino. – Me contó sus suposiciones y seguimos bebiendo, hasta que la vi pasar.

Llevaba un vestido ajustado en el pecho y que caía suelto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. Era color rosa pálido, como su cabello que llevaba en un peinado de lado, dejando expuesta la piel de un lado de su cuello. Se le veía más repuesta en cuanto a su peso, la última vez que la vi la noté más delgada de lo normal, y su piel estaba radiante, no pálida como se encontraba esa noche. Se sentó junto a Tsunade dándonos la espalda a Neji y a mí. Tsunade nos dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar y se puso a conversar con ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – Volvió a interrogar Neji. No tenía un plan.

- No tengo un plan… ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad de que Sakura viniese. – Comencé a desesperarme. No podía dejar que pasara otro día sin ella. Mi mundo se iba consumiendo poco a poco como un papel en el fuego.

- Tal vez así es mejor. – Dijo Neji suavemente, por lo que lo miré confundido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunté un tanto mosqueado por su comentario. ¿Estaba diciendo acaso que era mejor que Sakura y yo nos quedáramos así?

- Quiero decir… que los sentimientos se expresan mejor cuando te obligas a decirlos sin un discurso escrito. – Lo miré aún más confundido. Él no había dejado de ver la mesa. – Observa. – Me ordenó, a lo que hice caso solo para ver a Sakura salir al jardín del hotel completamente sola. – Es tu única oportunidad Itachi. O la recuperas ahora o… podrías perder algo muy grande. – Me dio dos palmadas en el hombro a lo que le respondí con un apretón en el suyo, para seguidamente salir por la misma puerta que la había visto atravesar.

Una vez estuve en el jardín me di cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro. Solo había una farola en el centro del jardín y otras cuantas regadas por las orillas. Pude divisar una silueta caminar lentamente entre el césped, no había nadie más afuera, todo estaba tan callado y tranquilo que sentí pánico. Pánico de que esa tranquilidad desapareciera en el momento en que le hablara. Pánico de que me rechazara, de no poder arreglar las cosas y de perderla irremediablemente.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás lentamente. No quería hacer ningún ruido que delatara mi presencia hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que saliera huyendo sin dejarme hablar. Ella seguía caminando tranquila. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude percatarme de que se había quitado los zapatos, e iba cantando bajito. Al parecer estaba terminando la canción porque cada vez bajaba más la voz, cosa que hacía siempre que tarareaba o cantaba en la cocina cuando estaba conmigo. De pronto vi cómo se abrazaba a sí misma y se ponía en cuclillas, como acunándose a sí misma. El viento soplaba frío, y ella no había sacado su abrigo. Me quité el saco del traje que llevaba puesto y decidí terminar la distancia que nos separaba finalmente.

- Todo va a estar bien… _– _La escuché decir bajito en lo que me sonó como un sollozo. Le coloqué el saco en los hombros por lo que se levantó enseguida sorprendida y tratando de eliminar rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos sin mucho éxito antes de girarse a mirarme. – Itachi… _– _Pronunció mi nombre aún en tono bajito, pero lo escuché, y por Kami juro que mi nombre jamás había sonado tan bien como ahora. Volverlo a escuchar de su voz era… simplemente indescriptible.

No pude aguantarlo más. No me importó ya si alguien venía o si el hotel entero se derrumbaba. Me acerqué a ella un poco más y la rodeé en un abrazo que no quise que terminara jamás. No quería volver a soltarla nunca. No quería pasar un segundo más lejos de ella. Ella era mi vida entera, la razón de mí existir y lo que hacía que mi corazón bombeara sangre por mis venas. Escuché otro sollozo, pero esta vez salió de mi boca. Coloqué mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cubriéndola así casi por completo, y lloré. Y dejé que me escuchara llorar.

- Itachi… no, por favor… _–_ La escuché pedir con voz quebrada, pero yo no podía más. – Amor… no… no llores más por favor… _– _Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabeza. De alguna manera estábamos ahora de rodillas en el césped.

- Perdóname por favor Sakura… _–_ Pedí aún en su cuello. Mi respiración se había calmado pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. – Perdóname… fui un idiota que se olvidó de lo más importante de su vida. Te hice a un lado y me preocupé más por estupideces que no valían la pena. – Me separé de su cuello finalmente y tomé su cara con ambas manos. Ella también lloraba silenciosamente. Con mis pulgares traté de eliminar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. – Eres todo lo que tengo en la vida, sin ti… Kami… sin ti cada día siento que voy muriendo un poco más. No puedo arreglar las cosas que hice en el pasado, pero… por favor… vuelve conmigo. Te amo como a nada en este mundo, a ti y solo a ti… y siempre será así. No quiero volver a verte llorar… quiero hacerte feliz por lo que reste de mi vida, quiero… Te quiero… _–_ Me acerqué a su rostro y ella no se apartó por lo que junté mis labios con los de ella en un suave beso. Kami, ¡cómo la había extrañado! – Te amo… _–_ Repetí el proceso y ella no soltaba mi camisa por lo que prolongué un poco más el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado. Nos separamos y la miré a los ojos. – Perdóname por favor Sakura… _–_ Supliqué nuevamente y ella tomó mis manos.

- Te odio… _–_ Dijo bajito y sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies. – Te odio, porque por más que he intentado… no puedo odiarte Itachi. – Sus lágrimas volvieron a correr. Sólo que esta vez se aferró a mi camisa nuevamente y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho. Estuvimos así por un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que ella se calmó. Me puse de pie y la ayudé a levantarse también. Quedamos frente a frente, sin soltar nuestras manos.

- Dime por favor que volverás. – Le pedí bajito con una sonrisa que ya no podía borrar. Ella estaba ahí, conmigo. No se había ido. Y me estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

- Con una condición. – Dijo acercándose un poco más a mí. Yo la imité.

- Lo que quieras. – Acepté sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Ella colocó mis manos en su cintura y noté algo extraño. Se puso de puntillas para llegar a mi oído y susurró.

- Yo escojo el nombre… _–_ La miré sorprendido una vez que volvió a su posición original y toqué su estómago, que ya estaba un poco abultado.

- Voy… tu… estás… _–_ Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Tenía un montón de sentimientos atorados en la garganta.

- Eso era lo que quería decirte… esa noche. – Me sentí fatal. Agaché la cabeza hasta recargarla en su hombro. Ella me abrazó tiernamente.

- Perdóname por favor.

- Todo está olvidado. – Me respondió bajito.

Definitivamente ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido a mi existencia. Ella… y el bebé que estaba en camino. No podía pedirle más a la vida, salvo vida para compartirla con ella y con nuestros futuros hijos. La levanté por la cintura y di vueltas con ella por el aire. ¡¿Qué importaba si alguien nos veía?! ¡Yo voy a ser papá! Y mi esposa… mi esposa está conmigo otra vez.

- No quiero volver a pasar otro día sin ti. – Le dije para después besarla en los labios.

- Ni yo… Itachi…

- Hmp…

- Te amo.

* * *

Reviews? (:


End file.
